Wing colours
Throughout Rainbow Magic, it can clearly be seen that not all fairies have the same colored wings, with shades all across the spectrum. Below is a compiled list of known wing colours and the fairies that belong to them. Red-winged fairies * Ruby the Red Fairy * Cherry the Cake Fairy * Phoebe the Fashion Fairy * Scarlett the Garnet Fairy * Harriet the Hamster Fairy * Pippa the Poppy Fairy * Tasha the Tap Dance Fairy * Saskia the Salsa Fairy * Helena the Horseriding Fairy * Francesca the Football Fairy * Poppy the Piano Fairy * Maya the Harp Fairy * Amelie the Seal Fairy * Stephanie the Starfish Fairy * Madison the Magic Show Fairy * Leah the Theatre Fairy * Honor the Happy Days Fairy * Adele the Singing Coach Fairy * Coco the Cupcake Fairy * Mariana the Goldilocks Fairy * Ruth the Red Riding Hood Fairy * Clare the Caring Fairy * Debbie the Duckling Fairy * Priya the Polar Bear Fairy * Stella the Star Fairy * Chrissie the Wish Fairy * Destiny the Pop/Rock Star Fairy * Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy * Keira the Film/Movie Star Fairy * Lila and Myla the Twins Fairies * Skyler the Fireworks Fairy * Fizz the Fireworks Fairy * Elsa the Mistletoe Fairy * Samira the Superhero Fairy * Evelyn the Mermicorn Fairy Orange-winged fairies * Amber the Orange Fairy * Goldie the Sunshine Fairy * Chloe the Topaz Fairy * Tia the Tulip Fairy * Erin the Firebird/Phoenix Fairy * Nicole the Beach Fairy * Whitney the Whale Fairy * Una/Cassie the Concert Fairy * Tyra the Dress Designer Fairy * Lola the Fashion Show Fairy * Mara the Meerkat Fairy * Annabelle the Drawing Fairy * Ariana the Firefighter Fairy * Lacey the Little Mermaid Fairy * Monica the Marshmallow Fairy * Fatima the Face-Painting Fairy * Bobbi the Bouncy Castle Fairy * Kylie the Carnival Fairy * Trixie the Halloween Fairy Yellow-winged fairies * Saffron\Sunny the Yellow Fairy * Honey the Sweet Fairy * Sarah the Sunday Fairy * Charlie/Charlotte the Sunflower Fairy * Gemma the Gymnastics Fairy * Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy * Esme the Ice Cream Fairy * Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy * Kitty the Tiger Fairy * Josie the Jewellery-Making Fairy * Lacey the Little Mermaid Fairy * Lulu the Lifeguard Fairy * Etta the Elephant Fairy * Emma the Easter Fairy * Tilly the Teacher Fairy Green-winged fairies * Fern the Green Fairy * Abigail the Breeze Fairy * Emily the Emerald Fairy * Bella the Bunny Fairy * Willow the Wednesday Fairy * Louise the Lily Fairy * Jade the Disco Fairy * Sadie the Saxophone Fairy * Ashley the Dragon Fairy * Rihanna the Seahorse Fairy * Edie the Garden Fairy * Lily the Rainforest Fairy * Tess the Sea Turtle Fairy * Darcey the Dance Diva Fairy * Sabrina the Sweet Dreams Fairy * Lottie/Lisa the Lollipop Fairy * Libby the Story-Writing Fairy * Perrie the Paramedic Fairy * Chelsea the Chimpanzee Fairy * Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy * Lindsay the Luck Fairy * Georgie the Royal Prince Fairy * Sianne the Butterfly Fairy * Kat the Jungle Fairy Blue/Cyan/Navy/Marine/Soft/Ice Blue/Teal-winged fairies * Sky the Blue Fairy * Crystal the Snow Fairy * Hayley the Rain Fairy * Polly the Party Fun Fairy * Jasmine the Present Fairy * Sophie the Sapphire Fairy * Lucy the Diamond Fairy * Georgia the Guinea Pig Fairy * Molly the Goldfish Fairy * Tallulah the Tuesday Fairy * Imogen the Ice Dance Fairy * Alice the Tennis Fairy * Ellie the Guitar Fairy * Lara the Black Cat Fairy * Leona the Unicorn Fairy * Carrie the Snow Cap Fairy * Ally the Dolphin Fairy * Yasmin/Nia the Night Owl Fairy * Frankie the Make-up Fairy * Alexa the Fashion Reporter Fairy * Anna/Nora the Arctic Fox Fairy * Violet the Painting Fairy * Aisha the Princess and the Pea Fairy * Martha the Doctor Fairy * Billie the Baby Goat Fairy * Lisa/Franny the Jelly Bean Fairy * Rae the Rollercoaster Fairy * Hannah the Happy Ever After Fairy * Flora the Fancy Dress/Dress-up Fairy * Alyssa/Alicia the Snow Queen Fairy * Meghan the Wedding Sparkle Fairy * Ivy the Worry Fairy Pink-winged fairies * Pearl the Cloud Fairy * Melodie the Music Fairy * Grace the Glitter Fairy * India the Moonstone Fairy * Katie the Kitten Fairy * Lauren the Puppy Fairy * Thea the Thursday Fairy * Sienna the Saturday Fairy * Danielle the Daisy Fairy * Ella the Rose Fairy * Bethany the Ballet Fairy * Jessica the Jazz Fairy * Samantha the Swimming Fairy * Danni the Drum Fairy * Sophia the Snow Swan Fairy * Caitlin the Ice Bear Fairy * Jessie the Lyrics Fairy * Clara the Chocolate Fairy * Layla the Candyfloss/Cotton Candy Fairy * Kayla the Pottery Fairy * Roxie the Baking Fairy * Kathryn the PE/Gym Fairy * Eleanor the Snow White Fairy * Faith the Cinderella Fairy * Esther the Kindness Fairy * Mary the Sharing Fairy * Mimi the Laughter Fairy * Penelope the Foal Fairy * Gabby the Bubblegum Fairy * Selma the Snow Leopard Fairy * Tamara/Brianna the Tooth Fairy * Catherine the Fashion Princess Fairy * Becky the Best Friend Fairy * Maria the Mother's Day Fairy * Tiana the Toy Fairy Purple/Violet/Lilac-winged fairies * Heather the Violet Fairy * Storm the Lightning Fairy * Amy the Amethyst Fairy * Freya/Felicity the Friday Fairy * Penny the Pony Fairy * Rebecca the Rock 'n' Roll Fairy * Olivia the Orchid Fairy * Naomi the Netball Fairy * Alesha the Acrobat Fairy * Miley the Stylist Fairy * Madeleine the Cookie Fairy * Zadie the Sewing Fairy * Julia the Sleeping Beauty Fairy * Elle the Thumbelina Fairy * Rosalie the Rapunzel Fairy * Elodie the Lamb Fairy * Paloma the Dodgems Fairy * Melissa the Sports Fairy * Carmen the Cheerleading Fairy * Ellen the Explorer Fairy Indigo/Deep Blue/Purple/Midnight-winged fairies * Izzy/Inky the Indigo Fairy * Evie the Mist Fairy * Megan the Monday Fairy * Victoria the Violin Fairy * Isabella the Air Fairy * Morgan the Midnight Fairy * Florence the Friendship Fairy Grey-winged fairies * Zoe the Skating Fairy * Fiona the Flute Fairy * Pia the Penguin Fairy * Lexi the Firefly Fairy * Zara the Starlight Fairy * Maddie the Playtime/Fun and Games Fairy * Amelia the Singing Fairy * Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy * Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy * Miranda the Beauty Fairy * Brooke the Photographer Fairy * Savannah the Zebra Fairy Multi-colored winged Fairies * Angelica the Angel Fairy Category:Trivia